Second Monthsary
by PnayBabyGurl
Summary: Logan's father asks him to come home for his birthday celebration, leaving Quinn by herself on the date of their second month anniversary. She then suddenly receives an anonymous note. What surprises await her? One-shot.


**First of all, I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to all my readers & reviewers for "Gummy Bears and Mustard". You guys are awesome! You're the ones that help motivate me to keep writing, so thanks! ****Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I hope this is just as good as my first Quogan one-shot.**

**Interesting Fact: You know the part where the girls are talking about Lola's weird substitute teacher? Well, I modeled that after my English class back in high school. The first time we met our English teacher we all thought he was a perverted weirdo. XD LOL That whole "white cat" thing was something he told us when we were reading that play. Hehe Just a fun little fact!  
**

**Disclaimer:** Zoey 101 and its characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. The only thing I own is my story ideas.

* * *

**Second Monthsary**

--_Quogan is love_--

"Trust me," Lola assured her roommates as she stopped her pacing to sit on the couch, "that's exactly what our substitute teacher said!" She had been telling the same story over and over again to different people the whole afternoon but she still couldn't believe it herself.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Zoey from her cross-legged position on her bed, her mouth agape. "You're just kidding, right?"

Lola shook her head, "I wish I _was_ just kidding!"

"Well, maybe-maybe you just misheard him?" Quinn tried to reason. She has had her fair share of strange teachers but the substitute teacher Lola was describing took the cake! "Maybe what he really said was that it was a symbol for her, uh… white cat… named Virginia?" She said lamely before leaning back into her computer desk chair.

"No, he clearly said that the 'white cat' was a symbol for her virginity!" Lola shrieked. Never in her seventeen years of life had Lola Martinez ever encountered a teacher who was _that_ straightforward with their students. It was just, just so odd and so wrong on so many levels! After he had said it so plainly, the whole class was left in an awkward silence, no longer up to discussing the play with him. "Oh! And that's not all. You guys wanna know what he said about this one scene that he made _me_ read out loud to the whole class?" She didn't even wait for her roommates to reply as she began to rummage through her tote bag for her _Caesar and Cleopatra _book. "Oh my god, wait 'til you guys hear it. I felt so embarrassed when he explained what the lines I read meant!"

While waiting for her to find her book, Quinn turned back around to face the computer to continue typing in her blog. She barely typed three words before her cell phone went off, signaling that she had received a text message. Looking curiously at it, Quinn wondered who the text message could be from. After pushing several buttons she discovered that it was from Logan. Before opening it, she looked over her shoulder to make sure her roommates weren't close enough to read it then hid her phone underneath the computer table to read the message.

'Meet me by the courtyard. 11PM tonight. It's important.'

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Why did Logan want to meet with her so late? He made it seem like such an emergency that she began to feel anxious. Was he alright? What did he want to talk about that was so important? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she replied back to his message saying that she would be there. It was only about eight thirty so she had a lot of time before she had to sneak off and meet with her boyfriend. Usually, she would have been excited about a secret late evening meeting with him but his vague text message left her uneasy. Half of her _did _feel excited but the other half was just plain worried and wanted time to go by faster so she could know what was wrong. But there was nothing she could do except wait patiently for time to pass.

--

It was a beautiful, cool spring night at Pacific Coast Academy. Crickets chirped and played their own song as the crescent moon shone up above. A few thick clouds carried by a cool breeze slowly rolled across the dark starlit sky, blocking the twinkling stars in its path from view. Most of the students at PCA had gone off or were about to go off to bed, exhausted from yet another week of school. Well, except for a certain brunette who was walking around campus in her pajama pants, tank top, slippers, and light sweater, holding her hands tightly underneath her folded arms to keep them warm.

'Maybe I should have worn a thicker sweater?' she thought ruefully as she shivered involuntarily. She almost sighed in relief when her destination came into view as well as the person whom she was scheduled to meet there.

"Hey Quinn," he person greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, once she had gotten close enough.

"Hi Logan," she greeted in return before questioning him, "what's going on? Why did you want to meet with me so late?"

He gave a slight pout. "Why? Didn't you miss your hot boyfriend?"

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "it's not that, silly. Of course I missed you, but you asked me to meet you here because of something important. What is it?"

"And me missing you isn't important?" Logan chuckled as she gave him a no nonsense look. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to show you something."

Looking at him incredulously, she asked, "And this couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning because…?"

"Because it wouldn't have the same effect," he replied with a mysterious and charming grin. And technically, he wouldn't even be _able_ to tell her tomorrow morning because it would be too late. He took her hand in his and tugged at it, motioning for her to follow him. "You're cold?" he asked, noticing that her hand was a bit colder that usual and began to caress it, trying to warm it up.

"Uh, sort of," Quinn replied sheepishly.

"Well," he said suggestively with a raised brow "I bet I can warm you up." They had stopped walking and he was now standing before her, holding both of her small hands in his.

"Oh, really?" she replied in a similar tone, playing along with him as she gave him a sneaky smile. "And how do you intend to do that, Mr. Reese?"

"With this," he moved aside, revealing a large hammock. Quinn hadn't even noticed when they had stepped into a particularly grassy area where several hammocks were set up, encircled by several tall trees scattered around the place. She took note of the fact that it had already been set up too: two small pillows and two thick blankets, one lying flat on the net to act as a cushion and the other still rolled up, that looked quite cozy and warm. Logan couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he saw her eyes light up with delight.

He took her hand in his again, "C'mon."

It wasn't long until they were both comfortably settled in the hammock, underneath the rolled out blanket and wrapped up in each others warmth. Quinn sighed in contentment as she lay snuggled up against her boyfriend's chest. His hand made small circles on her exposed shoulder, sending small shivers up her spine while his other hand intertwined with hers underneath the covers. The net swung lightly from side to side as the couple remained silent, just enjoying each other's company. Having her ear pressed against his chest, Quinn was almost lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Logan's heart. Just as Quinn was about to drift off to sleep, she vaguely heard Logan say something to her bringing her back to consciousness.

"Hmm?"

She felt the vibrations as he chuckled softly, "Tired much?"

"Mhm," she mumbled into his gray muscle shirt before stifling a yawn, "a little bit. I stayed up late last night helping Lola study for her history exam."

Logan scoffed, "and she couldn't have studied by herself?" He was a little annoyed that Lola made her stay up late just to help her study for a class that Quinn didn't even have with her.

"No, you know that it's is one of her hardest classes. Plus, I couldn't just say 'no', she's one of my best friends." She adjusted her position and snuggled even closer, as another chilly breeze passed by causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed pale skin.

Logan smiled as he gazed down at the top of her head, placing a soft kiss there. He couldn't help but linger a few moments to breathe in her unique and intoxicating scent that always seemed to relax him. "Can you stay up a bit longer? I have something to tell you."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Quinn immediately lost all thoughts of sleep. "Yeah, sure. What about?" She lifted her head slightly to look up at him.

Even though he had rehearsed this over and over in his head for the past two days, he still couldn't help but feel anxious as to how Quinn would take the bad news. In every scenario that he came up with, Quinn would either end up ignoring him for the rest of the week or zapping him with her zap watch until he was sore. "Okay, well… the reason why I asked you to meet me here tonight was because I wanted to spend time with you before…" he paused, trying to calm his nerves and organize his thoughts, "before I had to leave tomorrow morning."

Quinn used her elbow to prop herself up to look at him, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

Logan signed before raking a hand through his hair, "Home. My dad called me a few days ago and told me that they're celebrating his birthday tomorrow with this huge party at our mansion before he has to leave on Monday for another movie. He said I _have_ to be there. I tried to get out of it but he put me through this guilt trip and so now…" he looked at her sadly, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Even though he couldn't exactly see her eyes, he knew that she felt disappointed. In two days it would officially be two months since they first started dating and he wouldn't be there to celebrate it with her. Usually, Logan didn't really care about anniversaries but, then again, he'd never had a relationship with a girl that lasted for more than a day before either.

For their first month anniversary, (or 'monthsary' as some people call it) they didn't really do anything special except spend the whole day together: talking, making-out, playing basketball when no one was around, making out, slow dancing in the janitor's closet, and Logan's personal favorite… making out. He was happy with just being able to spend time with her with no interruptions and he thought that she seemed happy too. But when he saw Quinn's eyes light up when Zoey told her about her 'one month anniversary date' with James, Logan knew that Quinn wanted a special date like that too. This was the reason why they agreed to count their first 'official' date at Vacarros as their belated one month anniversary celebration. _That_, however, did not turn out as well as they had planned and was, much to Logan's annoyance, cut short due to their 'idiotic friends'. That was barely two weeks ago.

When she didn't say anything Logan began to worry that she was upset with him, "I'm sorry, babe. I know we planned to spend the day together an-"

"No," she said, softly shaking her head, a small smile on her lips. "It's alright, I understand. I would feel horrible if I made you miss your father's birthday. You go on ahead and have fun."

"As if I'll have fun there when I'll be thinking about you the whole time," he said, giving her a wink and the famous Logan Reese grin. Quinn blushed slightly and gave a small laugh in return.

Silence fell upon them as their eyes met in an intense gaze. It wasn't long until they were caught up in a passionate kiss – which proved to be a little more difficult than usual considering the positions they were in. One arm supported their bodies while their free hands pulled them closer together, Quinn's free hand cupping Logan's cheek while his pulled her closer by her waist.

"I'll miss you," she whispered after they stopped for air, their faces still only centimeters apart. At her confession, Logan felt a sudden rush of emotions rise within him: happy, that he was wanted and that she would miss him; guilty, for not being with her on the second chance they had for a monthsary date; and another emotion that he couldn't quite name. But it was strong and made him feel as if his heart would burst if he didn't kiss her again. So he did.

"I'll miss you too."

They stayed in that hammock, wrapped in each other's arms under the stars; just savoring the time they had left with one another. The sky was now clear of bothersome clouds, leaving an amazing view of the heavens above and its sparkling jewels. It wasn't until Logan checked his watch and noticed that it was nearly one in the morning that he decided it was time to go. Reluctantly, he woke his girlfriend and told her that they should head back to their rooms before they both fell asleep and ended up staying there 'til morning. After packing all the blankets and pillows, Logan and Quinn began to walk, very slowly, to Fulton Hall hand-in-hand. Of course they knew that they would see each other again after the weekend was over but that didn't mean they wouldn't miss each other terribly. Ever since they first started dating they hadn't spent more than one day apart. No, wait… more like twelve hours apart.

Soon, too soon for their liking, they found themselves standing in front of room 101. Quinn slowly turned to Logan, their hands still laced together.

"Um, well I guess this is goodnight," even though she had a small smile on her face her voice was laced with sadness. 'You're being ridiculous, Quinn! It's not like you aren't going to see him Monday morning,' she mentally berated herself. Although Malcolm Reese's birthday celebration was tomorrow evening, Logan was asked to stay the entire weekend so he wouldn't be back at PCA until early Monday morning, after his father left.

"Yeah…" Logan leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Quinn."

Giving him a half smile as she forced her hand to release his, Quinn stepped away from him, held onto the door knob, and prepared to enter her room. "Goodnight, Logan."

Logan turned to leave but before he could even take two steps, he was struck with an idea. "Wait, Quinn!" He flinched at how loud his voice seemed in the quiet hallway. 'Hope no one heard that…'

Slightly startled, Quinn gave Logan a reproachful look before quietly closing the door. "Shh! Do you _want_ to wake everybody up?"

Dropping the blankets and pillows on the floor and ignoring the look she was giving him, Logan rushed over to Quinn excitedly, a true smile on his face now. "I have an idea!"

She gave him a worried look. "Oh, no…" she said, half joking. "What is it?"

"My dad will most likely be really busy with his guests during the whole party, right?"

"I guess…?"

"Well, I could sneak out! He won't even know I'm gone until later that night. Then we can be together tomorrow," he finished, raising his brows suggestively. Rather than feeling gloomy like how he was earlier, he felt excited and proud of himself because he actually thought of a good plan this time. 'Ha, I'm so great I amaze myself.' He looked excitedly at Quinn, waiting for her to tell him how brilliant his plan was and why hadn't she thought of it. Her response, however, wasn't what he expected.

"Baby, no," she laughed quietly, "you can't do that."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why not?"

She closed the distance between them, linking her arms around his neck and allowed him to encircle his arms around her waist. "As much as I would _love _that, don't. It's your father's birthday and he really wants you to be there. Don't ruin his special day just because of me." As much as she wanted to be with Logan, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she were the reason why Logan skipped out on his own father's birthday. Her conscience wouldn't be able to take it.

"But, Quinn-"

"Logan," she gave him a stern look. He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I won't sneak out."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," he said halfheartedly, rolling his eyes.

Quinn smiled satisfactorily before placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Good. You should go now. It's almost one thirty in the morning and you still have to get up at seven."

"Yeah, I guess…" he reverted back to his gloomy voice. After picking up the blankets and pillows again, Logan came back to give Quinn a sound kiss on the lips. "Night, babe."

"Night."

With that said, the couple parted and returned to their dormitories.

--

The weekend passed by pretty quickly. To get her mind off of Logan and how much she missed him, Quinn spent most of her time hanging out with her roommates watching movies, talking, watching TV, and anything else that would help preoccupy her mind. It actually did help; at least until Zoey had to leave for a date with James and Lola had to leave to finish a project for her history class. Thus, Quinn was forced to find other means to keep herself busy. She tried to do homework – homework that wasn't due until the next couple of weeks – watch a marathon of cartoons, and even tried to work on her latest Quinnvention but in the end she gave up. Unable to think of anything else to stop thoughts of Logan from entering her mind, she decided to head off to bed early. That, however, proved to be futile because that night she dreamt of nothing but him; his smug but charming grin, his deep brown eyes, his brown curly hair, and the safe warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever he held her in his arms. It was safe to say that the next day – the day that marked the two month mark of their secret relationship – Quinn wasn't feeling any better than she had two days ago, the day before he left.

"You sure, Quinn?"

"Yeah," she replied, trying to give the most convincible smile she could muster in her melancholy state. "I'm not really in the mood for a movie anyway. You and Lola go have fun."

"Uh, okay," Zoey said feeling slightly concerned. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that something wasn't right with Quinn. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Quinn gave a silent nod. After Zoey left, she laid back down on her bed to stare at the patterns underneath Lola's mattress. Just as she was thinking about going to bed early for the second night in the row, the sound of her cell phone's ring tone brought her out of her thoughts. Getting up from her bed, Quinn walked over to the computer desk and checked her phone. It was a text message from Logan. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips or the slight flutter of her heart as she waited for the message to load.

_'Happy 2nd monthsary, Quinn. I miss you…_

_Logan'_

The faintest of smiles made its way to her lips as she read the message over again before replying. It wasn't how she pictured their second monthsary – since when did Logan begin using the word 'monthsary' anyway? But it was better than no greeting at all. Or at least that's what Quinn kept telling herself to keep the sinking feeling of disappointment from settling into her stomach.

_'Happy 2nd monthsary, baby. I miss you too! So much…_

_Quinn'_

He had asked her how she was doing but to keep him from worrying or feeling guilty, she told him that she was doing fine – a little lonely but fine none the less. They would have spent the entire night texting each other but Logan had to cut it short, saying that his father was calling him. An hour after receiving his last text message, she began to grow restless as the air in her dorm became stifling. She had to go take a walk. Making sure to take her keys and a light jacket with her, Quinn locked the door and made her way out of Fulton Hall. Without a particular destination in mind, Quinn strolled through the courtyard, up some stairs and down another before she decided to take a seat at a nearby bench. It was a nice night for a walk and just what she needed after being cooped up in her dorm all day long. Soon she found herself thinking about Logan again but this time she didn't suppress her thoughts or emotions that came along with them.

'I wonder what's he doing right now?' she wondered, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head atop her knees, the feeling of longing returning. Feeling ridiculous for moping around so much, she tried to find a distraction by looking at her surroundings. But she couldn't help but feel as if she'd been in this place before. The pathway, the trees, the red umbrellas standing in the center of several tables behind her… it all seemed so familiar. Suddenly, realization hit her and she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it in the first place. 'This is the bench where we had our first kiss!' A fond smile graced her lips at the memory but just as quickly as it came, it was gone being replaced with a half smile. Although it was silly and somewhat cheesy, she couldn't help the thought that came to her: this was as close as she was going to get to Logan tonight.

"Quinn?"

She jumped slightly in surprise before lifting her head from her knees to look for who had called her. There standing before her was her roommate's little brother who seemed to be holding an envelope in his hand.

"Dustin? What're you doing here?"

"Here," he handed her the envelope before turning to walk away.

She stared quizzically at the boy's retreating back then the envelope in her hand then back at him before calling him back over to her. "What is this?"

Dustin gave an indifferent shrug. "I dunno, someone just told me to give it to you. Later!"

"No, wait! Dustin!" But it was useless; the boy had run off to who knows where.

Quinn sighed somewhat irritably before sitting back down to examine the paper in her hand. There wasn't a name on it or anything that would indicate who it was from, just that it was for her, so the only way to find out who was it from was to open it. Easily flipping the top open – the envelope was left unsealed – Quinn took out a white index card and flipped it over to read it. 'Quinn, go to Maxwell Hall's rooftop. I'll be waiting for you.' She stared puzzled at the note. It was a simple note typed up in black ink, which meant no matter how thorough she examined the piece of paper, she most likely wouldn't find any traces of DNA, hair particles, saliva… etcetera; nothing that would tell her who the note was from. Besides that, she didn't exactly have the time to go back to her dorm to analyze it for the next couple hours. So, letting her curiosity get the best of her and completely ignoring the anxious feeling swelling inside her stomach, Quinn followed exactly what the note told her to do and made her way towards Maxwell Hall.

Who could be waiting for her at the rooftop of the boys' roof?

--

"Hello, are you Quinn Pensky?" the elderly woman asked her once she had gotten to the rooftop door. She seemed like a kind woman. She had soft blue eyes and gray hair tied up in a tight bun. The aged skin around her forehead, mouth, and eyes were beginning to wrinkle but she still looked pretty youthful for her age. Her outfit immediately conveyed that she was a maid for she wore the typical maid outfit: black and white knee length dress, ruffles along the edges of the bodice and dress, black shoes with a short heel, and an apron to finish the look off.

"Uh, yes?" Quinn replied uncertainly. What was a maid doing standing next to the door that led to the roof? More importantly, how did she know her name? "How did-"

"Good," the maid smiled kindly taking the index card from her as she turned to hold the door open for Quinn. "We've been expecting you. Please, step outside. There is a surprise waiting for you."

'Okay, as nice as she seems, this is starting to freak me out…' Once she was out the door, Quinn turned to look back at the maid who was still standing there holding it open smiling at her. She returned a weak smile before taking a few more steps forward. Since the roof was usually unoccupied after sundown, it was fairly dark up there. The only thing illuminating the area was a pale blue light which was coming from the moon – thank goodness it was a full moon tonight. Everything seemed normal; the plants were still in their usual corners, the beach chairs that were used for sunbathing were still in their rightful positions… wait a minute, what was that?

It was a picnic basket and below it was a red and white checkered picnic blanket laid out on the floor. But the picnic basket wasn't the only thing sitting there. Quinn noticed that there were also two small champagne glasses standing next to a bucket filled with ice and, what seemed to be, a bottle of apple cider. 'Why would someone-'

A gasp escaped her lips as a stream of small lights came to life, illuminating the rooftop completely. She hadn't noticed it before but apparently, someone had decorated the edges of the rooftop with several white icicle lights – lights usually used during Christmas time. She didn't come here that often but she was fairly certain that the lights weren't there last Christmas and she was sure that it was _way _too early to start decorating. What was going on?

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Pensky." Before Quinn could turn and ask the woman what was going on, she had shut the door.

"Uh… okay? That was… odd," she mumbled to herself as she stared at the door with a puzzled look. She turned to look at the beautiful arrangement before her and asked out loud to no one in particular, "what am I suppose to do now?"

"Well," came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump and quickly turn, "you _could _stay here and have a picnic with me…" she knew that voice, oh so well. Her heart skipped a beat. "Or, you could go back and mope around in your dorm." She heard the smirk in his voice before she even saw his face. "It's your choice." When he stepped out of the shadows, where he had previously been hiding behind a cluster of plants and the door, and into the light, she was at a loss for words. Instead of the usual cocky and overly confident grin – that always gave her butterflies – he gave her a genuine smile which brought out an even stronger reaction from her. She felt her knees begin to grow weak as her heart seemed to stop beating all together. Her mouth ran dry as she stood there frozen on the spot, unable to do anything except stare at him in amazement, mouth agape, as he approached her with a small bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"But I'm kind of hoping that you'll chose to stay," he finished as he stood before her, the smile still in place. He wore beige dress pants and a blue striped dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, something he usually would wear to a fancy restaurant like Vaccaros. Well, except all the buttons would be done. They had a strict dress code after all. Quinn, on the other hand, still had on the outfit she wore earlier when she was out with Zoey and Lola. A blue flower printed v-neck blouse with a lacy camisole underneath, dark blue jean shorts, beige wedge heels, and a light white jacket. Vaccaros definitely would _not_ have allowed her to enter the restaurant wearing that outfit. But Logan didn't care. She looked stunningly beautiful in his eyes no matter what she wore whether it was an elegant dress or a baggy pair of sweat pants.

Overcome with emotion and still unable to find her voice, Quinn did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Logan smiled against her lips as he held her close with his free hand while carefully holding the bouquet in the other. She put all the heartache and longing that she kept locked inside for the pass two days into that kiss, as he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Two days had _definitely _been way too long.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart but still kept their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other, panting slightly. Logan gave a soft chuckle as Quinn caressed his cheek with one hand while her other held onto his shoulder. He leaned in again for another kiss, this one slower and sweeter compared to the first but just as passionate.

"So I take it that you missed me?" he asked playfully once they broke apart, that infamous smug grin appearing on his lips.

Quinn lightly swatted his shoulder but gave a soft laugh all the same, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"To spend our monthsary with you," he said simply, "isn't it obvious?" He then suddenly remembered about the bouquet in his hand. "Here, these are for you."

She smiled brightly as she took the small bouquet from him. "Aw, Logan…" She brought it closer to her face to take a sniff of it, the delicate petals of the red and yellow tulips softly tickling her nose. "You remembered my favorite flower."

"Of course I did." His cocky grin grew even wider.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at him and smiled before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." She furrowed her eyebrows as she suddenly remembered something. "But, wait a minute… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home with your dad? You told me that you weren't going to be back until tomorrow morning."

"Well, you see… I sort of convinced my dad to let me leave early."

Quinn looked at him puzzled but still smiling, "How?"

"Easy," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "I told him about you and me and how Sunday was a special day for us."

"And he let you leave," she said, giving him a slightly skeptical look, "just like that?"

"Well, basically yeah," Logan replied with a confident smile that gradually slipped as he continued. "Okay, no. It took me a while to convince him that I wasn't making it all up just to get out of there." Quinn nodded and gave a small knowing grin. "But when I finally convinced him that this wasn't just another one-time-date thing, he let me go under the condition that I bring 'the girl who changed his son' to meet him sometime soon." Quinn laughed at Logan's poor imitation of his father.

"Uh, but he won't… um, you know…"

Logan looked at her confusedly then suddenly understood what she was trying to say. "Oh! No, don't worry. I made him promise not to tell anyone about us, not even Chauncy, until we decide to tell everyone ourselves." He knew he had done the right thing when she gave him a warm smile in return.

"Um, so, who was that elderly woman at the door?" If Logan was the one that sent her the note to get her to come up here, who was that maid?

Logan looked over to the rooftop door that was still shut. "Oh, that's one of our maids from home. I told her that I would pay her extra if she helped me set everything up for tonight and keep watch at the door to make sure we don't get disturbed again."

Quinn raised a brow, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Um," Logan's eyes wandered around, looking at everything else except Quinn before replying, "Since Friday night, after I reached my dorm." He gave a confident smile as she looked at him in disbelief. He came up with this in under two days? She had to admit, he amazed her sometimes. "So, shall we?" He extended his elbow for her to take, which she did gladly, before he brought them over to sit on the picnic blanket.

Quinn watched, a fond smile on her lips, as Logan placed a champagne glass before her and poured in some apple cider before doing the same with his. Who knew that Logan Reese, the most self-centered jerk and egomaniac she had ever met in her entire life, had a sweet romantic side that only she, Quinn Pensky, the girl who he persistently teased and called names in the past, was able to see and experience? Three months ago she never would have believed it herself. But now that she was here, three months later, sitting on the floor on the boys' roof, having a romantic picnic under the moonlight with said egomaniac, she couldn't help but feel blessed. Logan truly was a great guy and somehow, he always knew what to do to make her fall for him even deeper.

"Logan," he quickly glanced up at her and grunted, indicating that he was listening, "why did you choose a picnic?" It's not that she was complaining or anything – this, by far, was the best date she had ever been on with him – but this was something completely different from their date at Vacarros, significantly less expensive too.

He handed her a glass and took the other for himself. He looked into her eyes – the prettiest eyes he had ever seen – before replying softly, "to give you a better memory of it." He laughed quietly at her confused expression before elaborating, "Remember when you went on that double date with Zoey and Chase?"

Quinn nodded. How could she forget? That was her first date with Mark, despite the fact that he didn't even know he was on the date with her to begin with, but why was Logan bringing it up? How did he know about it anyway?

"How did you know-"

"Chase told me and Michael about it later that night," he answered even before she finished her question. "Anyway, even though I know that you guys ended up dating after that, I knew that it must have been a lame excuse for a date to begin with. At least for you. I mean," He took a sip from his glass. "_You_ were the one who brought him a flower, right? And he didn't even get you anything, how lame is that? Oh, and from what Chase told me, he couldn't even get your name right! He's suppose to be a nerd, how is 'Quinn' such a hard name to pronounce? Oh! And another thing, he-"

"Logan," she stopped his rant by giving him a stern look. It was kind of sweet at first but now it was just getting annoying.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Um, so yeah. Anyway, I just wanted for you to have a better memory of a picnic date. So now, whenever you see a picnic or whatever, you won't think about that idiot Del Figgalo and how sucky that date went." He kept his eyes focused on his drink suddenly feeling foolish but could still feel her gaze on him. After a few moments passed and she still didn't say anything, Logan looked up from his glass only to find her smiling warmly at him.

As much as he loved being looked at – it came with the gift of having movie-star good looks after all – he began to feel a bit awkward. "What?"

Rather than answering, Quinn set her glass down, scooted closer to him, and held his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. It was short and sweet but still left Logan slightly dazed. Her kisses had a tendency to do that to him. Not that he was complaining. When they pulled apart, Quinn looked into his soft brown eyes and whispered, "You're wonderful."

Usually, Logan would have responded arrogantly with, 'Psh, I know' or something along those lines, but once he looked into her eyes and saw all the passion and sincerity within those depths, he was gone. She gasped softly as he swiftly leaned in to reclaim her lips with his and softly stroked her cheek. A small moan escaped her lips and small shivers ran down her spine as she felt Logan run his hand along her nape and through her hair while the other at the small of her back pulled her in closer. It was a good thing that they were sitting on the floor because Quinn knew that her knees would have given in on her.

"Happy second monthsary, baby," he said breathlessly once they came up for air.

Quinn smiled, eyes shinning. "Happy second monthsary."

**End.**

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and help motivate me to continue writing!**

**I'm pretty sure I have some mistakes in there somewhere that I didn't notice, so it would be really helpful if someone pointed them out to me. :D**

**Until next time!  
**

**Always, Mina.**


End file.
